


Red

by When Cerberus Arose (HowFar_ToFall)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowFar_ToFall/pseuds/When%20Cerberus%20Arose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's angry and Terezi isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> While I wait for inspiration on "Table for Two?" I bring to you...this thing. I wrote it when I was trying to get my emotions out in school and it came out as something from Karkat's POV. Enjoy!

Red courses through your veins. It's all you can see, all you can feel: red, like your mutant blood. The crashing, rushing, churning currents consume you. Before long, you're lost and they're all you know. The anger of a thousand sweeps of torment overcomes you and you simply snap. You know your victim isn't at fault for anything, but you need to lash out, to feel release. She's the closest to you: physically, emotionally... She's just there.

"You think this is some sort of joke?" you scream. "Fuck! How can you still be grinning at a time like this?" you're singling her out now, trying to justify your outburst of pure rage. "Our best hope of saving our race? GONE! Most of our friends? DEAD! Fuck, I thought YOU were dead when Gamzee..." you trail off and run your hands through your hair while she continues to grin. "You and your fucking grin just...just...!" slowly, her grin widens. 

"Yes, Karkles? Are you trying to—?"

"Fuck you, Terezi!" you shout. "FUCK YOU!" she somehow manages to make her ridiculous smile even more infuriatingly prominent. 

"Why Karkat! Are we red or black?" she asks before laughing wildly. 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" you scream. Much to your distress, she keeps grinning, further inflaming your inflated temper. You take a few deep breaths. "Terezi. I know you don't give a FUCK about what happens on this meteor—!" she slaps you so hard you almost lose your balance. You notice she isn't grinning anymore. 

"Karkat," she says sternly. "NEVER say that. I saved your worthlessly grumpy leader ass from Jack Noir twice: once when I had him exiled in our session and once when I killed Vriska here," her voice falters briefly, but soon regains its strength. "Do you think I'd have done that if I didn't care about you?" she does something you've rarely seen her do; she takes off her glasses and fixes her sightless red eyes upon your slowly calming soul. "Karkat. I have always cared, do care, will always care about you," you step forward and do something that you rarely do; you wrap her in a warm embrace. 

"I know," you say as she buries her face in your neck. "I know."


End file.
